Four-ring eccentric bearings of this kind are known from DE-OS-14 00 319. There, relative motions are possible around and between two eccentric middle rings, which are desirable for installing and removing the cylinders, where the middle rings can be adjusted from the outside, e.g. by swivel arms. In this case, it is unfavorable that one bearing is constructed as a sliding bearing that must have a high radial play, which results in poor printing quality. Also, in the case a movable bearing is installed, it is inserted from the outside. This is associated with overcoming high friction, since during axial shifts of the outer box, which only swivels, in the case, which stays still, sliding occurs at a very low speed.